


safety net

by deadrosexx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrosexx/pseuds/deadrosexx
Summary: Donghyuck and Sungchan go out on a date, things happen.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	safety net

**Author's Note:**

> 2chan: go on a date  
> me: ok thats it, time to write a fic  
> listened to ariana's safety net while writing this, i hope u enjoy <3 i'm so whipped for 2chan being whipped for e/o

Sungchan felt so comfortable lying on Donghyuck's lap that he felt his eyes closing on their own, a wave of sleepiness overwhelming him that he tried to fight back. The gentle hand that stroked his hair didn't do much better though and he brought his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Sungchan-ah." Donghyuck broke the silence after a while, not bothering to look away from his phone he was busy with for half an hour now. Sungchan assumed he went through social media reading comments about their new album or just communicating with fans through bubble, he wasn't sure. 

He replied with a hum, too tired to even form a sentence, the warmth radiating off of Donghyuck's body made him drowsy and he considered just falling asleep.

"Let's go on a date."

This wasn't what he expected at all to hear and he had to try really hard not to choke on his own spit, all the sleep he felt now gone and replaced with excitement. 

Before he could answer, Donghyuck continued on, "There's a place I saw just now by coincidence, it looks really cozy and piqued my interest. It's hyung's treat, okay? I want to go on a date with you."

And who was Sungchan to say no to that? It was what he wanted from the very first moment he joined the group - being close with his favorite hyung and spending time together. Honestly, he didn't expect them to get close that fast but Donghyuck was really a sunshine just like his nickname, getting along well with everyone and making sure that the new members felt comfortable and included everytime. 

He felt so thankful to have a senior like him and understood why everyone was mentioning him even when his presence wasn't there, his bubbly and outgoing character made the atmosphere a thousand times better and when things turned out to be awkward, he made sure to change the topic or brush it off. Moments with Donghyuck were always full of laughter, felt like home away from home and Sungchan wasn't sure when but he eventually started to have a crush on him.

He couldn't blame himself. 

When he opened his eyes, Donghyuck was looking down on him with a smile that was brighter than the sun and Sungchan felt like his breath got knocked out of him.

He couldn't blame himself.

He nodded, not trusting his voice and afraid of embarassing himself. He got up reluctantly, feeling Donghyuck's hands fall off his hair and he suppressed a whine.

He heard Donghyuck's high pitched laugh that wasn't any less sweet than honey, really, and turned around to him with a confused expression. 

"Your hair got all messed up," Donghyuck said, leaning closer to him and bringing his hand to his hair again, brushing a few strands off his forehead. He was so close he could count Donghyuck's eyelashes, could feel his breath on his skin, could get lost trying to memorise his perfect features, from his tiny nose to his plump, heart-shaped lips, tan skin and a strong jaw he wanted to hold with his long fingers and never let go.

He didn't even realise he was staring until Donghyuck waved a hand in front of him, clearly holding back a smile by biting his lips and if Sungchan stared a little longer he would just launch forward and kiss him silly, so he stood up aprubtly, murmuring that he should get their masks before leaving.

He was so whipped, he didn't know what to do with himself.

☼

After they had their dinner and Donghyuck paid for their meal like he promised to, they decided to go on a walk together and Sungchan felt glad to finally be able to breathe again after what happened in the restaurant.

("Hyung, you have some crumb left on your mouth," Sungchan thought aloud, he didn't think his own mouth would betray him like that and before his brain could even process that, he found himself touching Donghyuck's lip with his thumb and taking that crumb off there. Donghyuck's cheeks turned red right after, making himself blush, too and realise what he just had done. He seemed bold and like he did not care on the outside, if Donghyuck just knew the internal screaming he did inside...)

They walked side by side, their shoulders touching - he didn't even feel cold thanks to that. Their height difference made him feel giddy but he knew Donghyuck wouldn't like it if he dared to say so. Sometimes he would tease him during performances by bending exaggeratedly and Donghyuck would show that pretty smile of his, but deep inside he knows he wants to be taller. Sungchan thinks he's perfect the way he is. Their height difference was made for forehead kisses and that made things even better.

"What are you thinking about? You're smiling to yourself and it creeps me out." Donghyuck broke him out of his reverie and Sungchan looked back at him with wide eyes - Donghyuck was his hyung, a member of the same group he was in now, a friend. Hell, even if he wasn't, Donghyuck was probably straight and into girls. Sungchan really had to get a grip or he would break his own heart.

"I just thought about how Mark hyung and Shotaro hyung were afraid of me the first time they saw me," Sungchan lied, but he felt glad to find something to tell him without seeming suspicious. It worked just fine because Donghyuck snorted, holding onto his arm while his laughing got louder.

Sungchan sighed, he wanted to hear him laugh for the rest of his life.

"I still don't understand," He said in between his fit of laughing, his grip on Sungchan's arms tightening, "you were so cute and nervous. You still are." 

"Not as cute as you, hyung." Sungchan retorted, basking in bliss of Donghyuck's shy smile when he looked down. It was always him that made people back away, his flirty and sultry gazes too much for most of them. Sungchan felt really good to be on the other hand and making him feel like that instead. (Even though he felt just as shy when Donghyuck complimented him.)

Their arms were linked at this point and Sungchan tried his best not to grab his small hand.

"Do you mean it?" Donghyuck whispered in between the howling of the wind that made Sungchan shiver. He wouldn't be able to understand if it wasn't for his tunnel vision that just focused on his tiny hyung next to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious. Donghyuck stopped in his track, a frown on his face that Sungchan wanted to kiss away desperately. 

"When you say that I'm your favorite hyung, your role model... Do you mean it?"

"Yes." Sungchan replied without even thinking, which made Donghyuck glance up in such a fast way, black spots were forming in his vision. "Of course I mean it."

Sungchan smiled at him, grabbing his hand and cursing at himself for not being able to hold himself back anymore (he was doing a great job until now). 

"From the very first day I was here, no one cared about me the way you did. I never felt comfortable so fast with someone and honestly, I don't know what to do if I don't end up in the same unit as you again. I really got used to you being around me and always helping me." Sungchan admitted, the worries bottled deep inside him now out in the open. He felt childish for thinking like that because the other members were nice, too but it just won't be the same, he knows it.

"Sungchan-ah..." Donghyuck said fondly, taking a step closer. "Even if we won't be in the same unit anymore, I will always be there for you. We have our phone numbers, right? Talk to me whenever you feel sad or happy, doesn't matter. Call me. We can always meet up like this, right?" 

Sungchan felt Donghyuck squeezing his hand in assurance, so he didn't know why this felt like a farewell and why he felt like crying. It was stupid, he felt stupid and bit down on his lip while nodding. 

"Come here, you big puppy." 

He blinked and in the next moment, he was in the arms of his beloved hyung, holding him tightly (Sungchan didn't know but Donghyuck went on his tippy toes to do so). Sungchan instantly returned the affection, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist and burying his face in his neck. He allowed himself to be selfish for this once.

Donghyuck comforted him in a soothing manner, whispering sweet things into his ear and caressing his brown hair while Sungchan breathed in his flowery scent. He wished time could stop and he would be lost in this moment, forever.

"Hyung, why do I like you so much?"

Donghyuck giggled, pulling away just a little, their embrace still on hold. 

"You do?" He asked, licking his bottom lip and it was so unfair for Sungchan, he felt like pulling his hair off.

"I do." Sungchan's voice barely came out as a whisper and suddenly the air around them was filled with tension that you could cut with a knife. Sungchan felt his gaze zeroing in on his lips, wanting to taste them so badly, he couldn't think of anything else.

"Sungchannie, did you know that they say moles are where your lover would kiss you the most in your past life?" 

Donghyuck's voice made Sungchan felt weak in his knees, his brown eyes making him feel like drowning. He was sure at this point his heart stopped beating and that this was just a fever dream. He hoped that he would never wake up and brought Donghyuck closer by his waist.

Trying to challenge him with returning his intimate gaze and leaning in so close that their noses brushed, Sungchan shook his head. He lifted one hand up, letting his fingertip graze along his moles on his face that were scattered around like a constellation, another fact that made Donghyuck exceptional. Sungchan felt his hand shaking but he hoped Donghyuck didn't notice and if he did, he didn't say anything.

Sungchan leaned in closer, he noticed that Donghyuck's eyes were focused on the mole right on the corner of his lips and he didn't want it to be wishful thinking but he could swear they were thinking about the same thing. So, he made the first move.

First, he kissed the mole on his cheek, slowly, taking all his time. He felt Donghyuck taking a deep breath and when he pulled back, his eyes were fluttered closed. Sungchan took this as a sign to continue and proceeded to kiss the other moles as well, the one next to his nose and the other one under it. His trailing kisses reached his neck, pressing his lips harder on the one right under his jawline, feeling Donghyuck shiver in his arms, holding onto him like a lifeline. 

Sungchan reached the mole on his adams apple, thrilled while pressing an open mouthed kiss there and that's when Donghyuck seemed to reach his limits, pulling Sungchan back by his hair and launching forward to crush their mouths in a searing kiss. 

The way Donghyuck kissed him like there was no tomorrow made him feel like he was on fire, a heat in the pit of his stomach as he tried his best to return the hungry kisses, opening his mouth for him. Sungchan cupped both of his cheeks with his large hands when he felt Donghyuck's hand on his nape, occasionally pulling on the strands of his hair, making him go crazy.

Donghyuck's hands found their way into his soft, brown hair as Sungchan caught his bottom lip, nibbling and licking at it until Donghyuck thought he might disappear from the intensity of the feeling. He moaned at the sensation, Sungchan growling low in response as he turned his head, deepening the kiss, wanting to hear more of the sounds he made. 

Donghyuck broke the kiss to breathe, inhaling sharply, their lips breaking apart in a soft smack. Sungchan tried his best not to chase after his lips, trying to catch his breath as well. He could hear the pounding heartbeat in his ears, see the way their shoulders rise and fell rapidly. 

Their foreheads were touching when Donghyuck finally opened his eyes again, the red on his cheeks not from the cold. "I want to do this again." 

Sungchan nodded (too enthusiasted but he didn't care), "Me too. Like... forever."

Donghyuck laughed at that, hitting his arm in a playful manner. "I can't believe we just did that."

"It was the best thing that happened in my life. Hyung, please be my boyfriend."

"I'm not gonna let you kiss anyone else like that, so... I will gladly be your boyfriend." Donghyuck pressed one last kiss on the mole Sungchan showed him when they recorded for their YouTube channel (he wanted to kiss him that time, too), sighing into his mouth, eager for more but eventually they let go and giggled the whole way back to the dorms.

("Hyung, y'know... I was thinking how our height difference is perfect for forehead kisses." Sungchan said while bending down on his boyfriend's height, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead and smiling at him widely. It earned him a smack on his arms and shoulder, but it was worth it.

"Do it again." Donghyuck muttered, pouting.)

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that they got this close in such a short amount of time, please :( i love the virgo & gemini energy and i hope they're gonna be in a fixed unit bc the chemistry y'all... i just know they're gonna be inseparable if they can keep on spending time tgt  
> let's cry about this ship in the comments 🥲 i know things escalated in the end and it may feel rushed but i cant write anything else than short one shots and i really wanted to write them kissing and yeah... sorry for any mistakes as english is not my first language!!


End file.
